


Surprise Filling

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Confessions, Drunk Tamaki, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Sogo comes home to find a drunk Tamaki on the floor – an apparent victim of alcoholic chocolates.





	Surprise Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have much to say for this one since it was just spurred on by the random thought: what kind of drunk would Tamaki be? lol I opted for the emotional type. :) This is one of my last fan fics until sometime in Janaury. Just taking a break so I can get some form of relaxation during the hustle and bustle of the holidays, but expect more ainana works then! As always, thank you for reading and, until next time, take care! <3
> 
> P.S. One thing! There is mention of Musashi. From a rabbit chat, this is the name of Yamato's roomba . . . That is all ^^

The last thing Sogo expected to see when he first got home was Tamaki splayed on the floor and moaning with a bunch of candy wrappers around him.

“Tamaki-kun, what happened?”

“Chocolate . . . so good,” Tamaki mumbled. “So good, sou-good! Get it, Sou-chan.” Tamaki giggled then went back to moaning. Sogo couldn't tell if he was in pain or in absolute bliss.

Besides Tamaki's noises, the place was silent. Glancing around, Sogo assumed no one else was home. Upon closer inspection of Tamaki's surroundings, Sogo saw a box poking out from under the nearby coach. Picking it up, Sogo noticed that it was missing its lid and that over half of the chocolates that had been inside were missing. Undoubtedly, now in Tamaki's belly.

One of the remaining chocolates had had a bite taken from it. Sogo plucked it from the box and gave it a sniff. He could smell a strong alcohol in the filling. “So that's it,” he said to himself. Tamaki was drunk.

Sogo tried to remain calm, though he was irritated that something like this had been left around carelessly. It wouldn't surprise him if the whole world knew how much Tamaki loved sweets, let alone the other IDOLiSH7 members. Who would abandon a harmful temptation like this for Tamaki to find? If it was another of the younger members, Sogo might have to reprimand them. Then again, he hoped none of the younger ones would have had the means to obtain such candies. Was it Mitsuki or Yamato's doing? Maybe they didn't know that these had such high alcohol content.

“Tamaki-kun, where did you get these?” Sogo asked, shaking the dozing boy awake. “Did Mitsuki-san or Yamato-san give them to you?”

“Huh?” Tamaki grumbled.

“Where are the chocolates from?” Sogo asked again, trying to remain patient.

“Kitchen counter.”

“They were just left there?”

Tamaki hummed a yes and tried to lose consciousness again. Sogo decided he wouldn't have it. It didn't matter how this happened, he had to tend to Tamaki now, the way Tamaki tended to him when he found himself in similar circumstances.

“Come on, Tamaki-kun, you can't sleep here.” He coaxed Tamaki up and put one of the boy's arms around his shoulders. “Let's get you to your room, okay?”

Tamaki trudged along with him and Sogo managed to get him to his bed. With more persuading, Tamaki plopped face down on his pillow. For fear of him suffocating, Sogo pulled on him to get him to turn over. “Ugh, leave me alone already, Sou-chan,” Tamaki complained, narrowing his eyes at him.

That angry face was endearing and Sogo softened. “Sorry, Tamaki-kun, but you have to lie on your side. That way you can breathe, and you won't choke if you have to make sick.”

Tamaki rolled his eyes, or at least, tired. “Just say throw up, Sou-chan. You're too polite about _everything_.”

“Sorry.” Sogo truly meant his apology and thought it would satisfy Tamaki, but then saw tears welling in Tamaki's eyes.

“You're polite, like we're strangers, when I want you close.” Tamaki was truly crying down, sniffling as he kept talking. “We spend so much time together, but you talk to me like everyone else. No,” he amended. “You talk more to Yama-san, asking him things when it's usually about me and you could just ask _me._ And you can't talk to Ryuu-aniki at all sometimes because you think he's so great, but my body's just as hot, you know.”

“You're rambling, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo said, face warm. “I'm not sure you even know what you're saying. Just rest.”

“I know what I'm saying,” Tamaki raised his voice. “Can't you love me, Sou-chan?”

Tamaki's voice was so soft, pained, and Sogo felt them like a dagger to his heart. “I already love you, Tamaki-kun, very much.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The two of them giggled and Tamaki-kun seemed to relax. “I'm glad because now I know you won't get angry when I get the nerve to kiss you. And Momorin said we can get married if we go to Canadia or someplace like that.”

Sogo could barely process what Tamaki was saying now, but he managed a quiet, “You mean Canada.”

“Yeah,” Tamaki said, chuckling some more. “Can't wait. I'll be proud, and I'll make you proud, too, Sou-chan, and happy and—”

Sogo heard the click of the front door in the distance and startled.

“S-someone's come home,” Sogo said, trying to mask the relief from his voice. “I'll be back, Tamaki-kun. Just shout if you need me.”

Tamaki grabbed the tail of Sogo's shirt before he could slip away. “Come back soon, Sou-chan, please. I'll miss you if you don't.”

Sogo took Tamaki's hand and made him ease his grip, running a thumb over Tamaki's soft skin as he returned it to Tamaki's side. He was hesitant to do more, but unable to help himself, Sogo pat Tamaki's head and melted when Tamaki closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. “I'll be back,” Sogo assured him. “I promise.”

“Just hurry,” Tamaki said. Closing his eyes was making him fall back to sleep again.

“I will,” Sogo whispered. “Sleep well, Tamaki-kun.”

Sogo finally managed to sneak from the room and saw that everyone had returned from wherever they'd been. He immediately went up to Yamato who was with Mitsuki and Nagi. Iori and Riku sat on the couch, arguing too much to pay Sogo any attention. That was for the best. It was bad enough that Nagi had to hear this, but Sogo was too curious to keep everything to himself. Sogo made a noise to catch their attentions and the three of them turned to him.

“Sorry to interrupt but, Yamato-san, do you know anything about a box of chocolates?”

“Yeah, I couldn't remember where I left them, but I guess they fell from the couch. I found the box half empty. Musashi was chocking so I figured the box popped open and he may have eaten a few.”

Sogo glanced to where the wrappers had been and saw that they were indeed gone now. “It may have cleaned the wrappers, but it wasn't your roomba that ate the chocolates, Yamato-san. It was Tamaki-kun. You left them out in the open, so he must have been tempted . . .”

“That kid,” Yamato grumbled. “I swear, he's more of a vacuum than Musashi is, gobbling desserts like no tomorrow.”

Sogo felt another tingling of irritation and couldn't keep it in. “On the contrary, Yamato-san, leaving things Tamaki loves out in the open is practically an invitation. And, I don't know if you realize, but they were alcoholic. Can you please be more careful next time?”

Yamato, Mitsuki, and Nagi were all gawking at him, and Sogo immediately felt self-conscious. He'd surely said too much, hadn't he? What was he thinking?

Still, he didn't entirely feel he was wrong.

Sogo swallowed and added, “I don't mean any disrespect. It's just that . . . Tamaki-kun was a mess when I found him. Who knows how bad he would have been if he'd finished the box. Since it's dangerous . . . maybe we can all be more careful?”

Sogo almost breathed a sigh of relief when Yamato smiled softly at him. “You're right. Sorry, Sou. I'll definitely be more careful next time.”

“Thank you.”

“How is he?” Mitsuki asked.

“Sleeping,” Sogo answered. “I promised I'd return to his side.”

“Want one of us to keep watch instead?” Yamato asked.

“ _OH_ ,” Nagi exclaimed. “I can take this time to give Tamaki a synopsis of the latest Magical Girl Kokona episode as a bedtime story.”

Sogo shook his head. “No, that's all right, Nagi-kun, Yamato-san. I don't mind it, taking care of Tamaki-kun. He's always doing things like this for me so . . .”

The three nodded without a word. Sogo felt their eyes on him as he went back to Tamaki's bedside. Tamaki was fast asleep now, mumbling in between deep snores. He supposed that he could leave for his own room and Tamaki wouldn't be the wiser, but he thought of Tamaki saying he'd miss him.

“I'll stay with you tonight, Tamaki-kun,” he whispered, patting his head as he'd done earlier. “Okay?”

Of course, Tamaki didn't respond but Sogo thought that he looked more peaceful. Sogo sat on the floor, crossed his arms on Tamaki's bed and lie his head down. He watched Tamaki sleep until night fell or his eyelids closed, shrouding him in darkness; Sogo wouldn't be able to recall which.

 

***

 

“I'm never drinking,” Tamaki said for the umpteenth time. “And I'm gonna watch out for strange smelling chocolate from now on. My head hurts and I don't remember a thing. What's the point of drinking something that will make you forget what happened after you drank it, and then make you feel even more awful later. I just don't get it.”

“For some, the point _is_ forgetting, Tama,” Yamato said, “to forget your troubles and loosen up.”

“I don't get it,” Tamaki repeated.

“Maybe it's because Tamaki has no troubles,” Mitsuki suggested.

“The way he is, I doubt that,” Iori said. “He's just the sort that isn't aware of the troubles he has.”

Tamaki put on a pout. “That's wrong. I have troubles sometimes, and I know it, but I don't need to drink because I have Sou-chan.”

Sogo blinked, surprised. “W-what do you mean by that, Tamaki-kun?”

“I mean, rather than trying to forget things, I can talk to you. Even if you can't solve everything, you can make the troubles feel smaller, less troubling. When I remember you trying to help, they can turn into something good. Like that.”

Sogo smiled. “I think I understand what you mean. I feel the same, Tamaki-kun. Troubles are less worrying when I'm with you.”

Tamaki grinned and Sogo tried to ignore looks accompanied by small smiles coming from everyone else in the room so that his blush wouldn't grow any deeper. It disappointed him a bit that Tamaki couldn't remember the words and moments they'd shared last night, but it didn't matter. Perhaps it was karma for Sogo himself forgetting all the times Tamaki had helped him when _he_ was the drunk and sloppy one.

Regardless, like Tamaki said, as long as they were together, at least one of them got to keep a somewhat pleasant memory.

END

 


End file.
